World is mine
by kushamisaru
Summary: My own world is mine, along with my own utau a work in progress , Aquarius,shown in the pic. One shot, AquariusxLen


_**The number one princess in the world**_

Princess Aquarius? Can I call you Princess Aqua for short？

Hell no!

_**Know how to treat me that way, okay?**_

First thing's first, we gotta lay down some ground rules!

Sure, whatever.

_**"First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual"**_  
He rolled his eyes. "Girls..."

Shut up! I'm not done!

_**"Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?**_"

He smiled. "Promise you'll keep wearing outfits like this and you got a deal.

"Perv!"

_**"Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words"**__**  
**_  
You've gotta be kidding.

"Nope! _**If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!**_"

He grabbed two pillows, giving her one. An anime vein popped on her head and she tackled the boy covering his face with her pillow.

_**com**_

_**I'm not really saying anything selfish**_

"My lady? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is going great! Eep!"

"My lady?" He opened the door. Taking advantage of her divided attention, he had tackled her and pinned her under him.

"What the hell? She told you everything was fine!"

"What?"

"You're right. I'm terribly sorry."

"Get off me, pervert! How could you threaten my reputation like that?"

"It's normal for husbands and wives to do those things, right? "

She sat there fuming

"You know, you're cute when you're blushing."

_**I want you to think from your heart that I'm cute.**_

"What?"

"I should make you flustered more often."

"Go to hell!"

_**The number one princess in the world**_  
That night, Len tossed and turned on the futon. No matter what he did, he was uncomfortable. He got up to join the princess.

When he entered the room, he heard muffled sobs  
_**Realize that, hey, hey**_

"Are you crying?"

"What? No! That's crazy!"

"Yes you were." his eyes widened. "You're not afraid of the dark, are you?"

"Of course not! I had a really bad dream."

*She looks so vulnerable right now. It's so cute...* he shook his head. "I guess I could stay, if you're scared."

_**Keeping me waiting is out of the question**__**  
**_"You'd like that, pervert."

"Fine. Good night."

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

_**Who do you think I am?  
**_  
"Don't go."

"I knew it."

"Len?"

"Yeah?"

"Go get me something sweet!"

_**Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet!**__**  
**__**Go get it immediately**__**  
**_  
That was pretty much the basis of their relationship. Calling each other names, trying to hate each other.

_**My fault? Let's call it a cute mistake**__**  
**__**Complaints are not permitted**_

But there were always signs of the opposite being true, such as her extreme jealousy when she even thought he was looking at another girl. Which was the case today

_**Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying?**__**  
**_Huh?

_**C'mon…**_

"_**Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say?**__**  
**__**Come and take me away**__**  
**__**If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess**_""

"Got it." He picked her up.

"C- carrying me to the horse defeats the purpose of bringing it here!" She stammered

"Bringing it here? You're funny."

"What do you... huh? A merry-go-round?"

"There's a white horse on it. See?"

And sure enough, there was a white horse.

He kneeled, taking her hand. With phony politeness, he asked, "Will this do for now, お姫様？"

Her face was red and for a second she shook with anger. But something about the situation tickled her and she laughed instead.

"Yes, this will do, my good man.

He smiled and she felt her heart flutter. She ignored it.

_**I'm not really saying anything selfish**_

"You know, when you pull the stick out of your butt, you're alright."

"Same to you, when you do as you're told."

_**But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?**_

"You don't wanna go there."

"Fine."

_**My very own prince in the world**_

"What? No argument?"

"Shut up!"

_**Realize that, look, look**__**  
**_  
"That's better."

"After all our bonding today, you're gonna trick me like that?"

"You make it so easy."

"Hmph."

_**Our hands are empty  
**_  
He reached out and grabbed her hand. She turned to him, blushing.

_**Reticent and blunt prince**_

"What? I'm supposed to hold your hand, right? It was one of your rules." He stammered, blushing furiously.

_**Come one, why! Just notice it soon**_

"So, that's the only reason you did it?"

"Right!"

She punched him and sent him flying.

_**com**_

_**You definitely don't understand! Don't understand...**_

_**Shortcake with a strawberry placed on top**__  
_  
From that moment on, she was extremely cold towards him, treating him more like a servant than a spouse.  
_  
__**Pudding made with well-selected eggs**_

And when she wasn't bossing him around, she was out somewhere leaving him behind.

_**Everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it**_**  
**  
So, on his birthday, when it seemed like business as usual, he finally decided he had enough. She sent him out to run some errands for her and return at six. He decided to stay out.

"You there! Sir!"

"Huh?"

"Here."

He handed him a cupcake saying

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks! But how did you know?"

"Well, the-"

"It's everyone's business to know each royal family member's birthday."

"Oh. Thank you!"

"Sure! Tell the princess I'm sorry I could only get one! The others got burnt."

"What?"

"Ignore him. He's senile."

7 'o clock came around. He recieved a message from the princess.

_**Don't think that I'm a selfish girl**_

"Where are you?"

He ignored it, and he ignored the several calls he got from her.

"Hey, mister! Did you enjoy your birthday party?"

"Birthday party?"

"Shush!"

"I didn't get one."

"Huh? But mommy, you said the princess was planning a party for the prince!"

"She what?"

Suddenly, it was all making sense.

_**Even I will be able to do it if I try**__  
_The doors flew open, and Len appeared.

"Len！ You're here!"

The servants stepped out.

He sat there in awe of her. She had dressed up and got her hair done just for today. His birthday.

_**You will regret this afterwards**_

"What took you so long?"

He didn't hear her. All he could think about was how pretty she looked... he slowly made his way to her.

_**It's natural! Because I am…  
**_  
"H-hey, I'm talking to you!" she stammered, nervous because of the way he was acting and the look in his eyes.

"Aquarius..."

"Princess Aquari…" She started in a futile attempt to prove she wasn't scared. But she was cut off by a kiss.

_**The number one princess in the world**_

"Thank you." He said in a seductive tone.

After a few seconds of wide eyed shock, she shook her head.

"What the hell? What'd you do that for?"

"I don't know! I just... it just..."

_**See me clearly okay, shall I go somewhere?**_

"Well... You're lucky I liked it."

_**Suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh?**_

"Oh, really?"

Leading her to her room he told her "Come on."

Neither were seen for the rest of the night

_**"It's dangerous, you'll be hit" So saying that you turn away**__**  
**__**...I think this person is dangerous though**_


End file.
